In a wideband channel DVB-S2 satellite system, a Low-Density Parity-Check (LDPC) decoder demand throughput could be in excess of 1 Gigabits per second (Gbps). An LDPC decoder implementation at 1 Gbps requires considerable complexity and consumes excessive power. All the terminals in satellite beam share a common forward bit stream at 1 Gbps. However, usually a particular terminal's user data rate is usually no more than 100 Megabits per second (Mbps).
The forward bit stream is formed using DVB-S2 frame format specification that uses LDPC decoding on the frames. In the prior art, the Very Small Aperture Terminal (VSAT) LDPC decoder process all the incoming frames. After the LDPC processing, the VSAT discards the frames not intended for the VSAT itself. In some embodiments, the VSAT uses a MAC address to filter the incoming frames. The disadvantage of this method is that the VSAT wastes a lot of processing throughput and power to decode frames not intended for it.